


Hannigram Oneshot

by number_of_the_beast_is_666



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Some death, like will or hannibal major, not major, questionable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number_of_the_beast_is_666/pseuds/number_of_the_beast_is_666
Summary: Will has a nightmare.A little sad I guess.Super short but I had to get it down.





	Hannigram Oneshot

Snow fell lazily around Will as he opened the rickety screen door, leaving it open for the dogs to have free reign, even though it was only sun rise. The dogs were familiar with his schedule, waking early and sleeping late, although they always wanted to go out, even in the low temperatures.   
As Will turned to go back inside, ready for scalding hot coffee and warmth, he heard a low whimper behind him and turned to find the source. On the ground was Winston, blood staining his scruff and splattered on the snow beside him. 

Will dropped to his knees and searched the dog’s body for an injury, finding one when he reached the animal’s throat. A deep cut was underneath Winston’s jaw, with blood trickling steadily from it.   
Panic rose inside of Will, his heart rate spiking rapidly and his hands started to shake.   
He stripped off his jacket, pressing it to his dog’s neck to try and halt the bleeding. It was not working, with Winston whimpering more at the pressure and Will cringing every time. Red gushed out of Winston’s neck, more and more, until finally he stilled, causing Will to start shake even more violently. 

Snow crunched behind Will, although he barely noticed it through his shock. He glanced over his shoulder, falling backwards when he saw who was behind him. What was behind him. 

Blood stained it’s dark antlers, as if it had gored someone, dripping down onto black leathery skin. It contrasted so highly with the stark white snow around them.   
It stepped towards Will, bringing it’s hand to his face, reaching out for him.   
Will stepped backwards, despite the pull to step forwards and into the creatures embrace.   
It stepped towards him once more, with Will staying frozen still.   
It’s fingertips brushed against Will’s cheek, hand cupping his jaw. It’s skin was hot, really hot, but not uncomfortable. Surprising, Will thought, he had imagined it having skin that was cold, like glass, or stone.   
“Wake up, Will. You need to wake up. I need you to wake up for me, Will.”   
A voice Will recognized rang out through his head. Or was it the creature speaking to him?   
It couldn’t be. He didn’t know the creature… Did he? 

The creature leaned in to him, whispering directly into Will’s ear, moving one warm hand to his chest.   
“Wake up, Will.”   
Will sat up straight, covered in a cold sweat and trembling uncontrollably. He felt a hot hand on the side of his face, and his mind immediately flashed back to the creature. Maybe he did know it after all.   
His arms instinctively wrapped around the man in front of him, holding him tightly. 

Hannibal moved so that one of his arms was around Will and the other was stroking the back of his head,  petting his hair almost.   
The younger man was still shaking but it was less so now, comforted by the touch of the other. 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but all of time felt unreal. Will's thoughts had melted away and the only thing he had on his mind was the psychiatrist he was currently rasping tightly onto, nothing but him. 

And so they continued to sit in silence. 


End file.
